Aear Nan Aearon!
by Aranel Laerien
Summary: The Sea - the vast depths that Elves cannot forget and Humans cannot comprehend! Written for the Teitho April'08 Contest: The Sea, The Sea
1. Prologue

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Prologue  
--**

Many years have I lived among these Elves and I have to confess, I have never completely understood the attraction of the Sea.

The first song I learned was _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_ and Lindir, who first taught me this when I was barely four had sung the last line with such a tinge of sorrow and longing and hope that no matter how hard I tried to imitate, I could only bring tears to his eyes. _Ada_ – Lord Elrond – had then looked over in a mixture of sympathy and understanding and led Lindir gently away.

That night had I crept to the Hall of Fire and tried to imagine what a Sea would look like. Glorfindel once said that it looked like every stream and river, pond and lake, all joined together like blue cloth. I did not understand how that could make any Elf forget the trees in Ennorath. But at that moment, _ada_ came over – somehow he knew, as he always did – and sat beside me.

"_Ada, man Aear_?" I had asked. _What is the Sea?_

"Estel," he had smiled and ruffled my hair, "the Sea is the water that separates us from Valinor. There lies the true home of all Elves and sooner or later, when we tire of this world, we sail there, across the Sea on the Straight Road."

"But why does Lindir say I should never speak with Elves of seagulls?"

Elrond paused a moment. "I am an Elf, Estel."

"Sorry, _ada_."

And so the years wore on.

I remember our first meeting, Legolas. I confess I should not have mixed your conditioner with blue dye but that was a long time ago, and I believe you have forgiven me.

Haven't you?

All these years, time has surely flown by. Do you recall our adventure to the lands near the Grey Havens? Círdan had looked so surprised to see you.

"_Ernil Legolas, anírach revia_?" He had asked in disbelief. _Prince Legolas, You wish to sail?_

And you had replied, "_Hîr nîn, reviathon Amar na hen 'wador nîn, na dû e thinna_."  
_My lord, I will wander the Earth with this my brother to the night he fades._

We had laughed at the way you punned on "revia" but deep down, I truly hope you meant what you said.

_Aníron and go-lû, gwador nîn. _I desire more time together, my brother.

The Sea, the Sea! Aragorn, do you hear the Sea? Do you hear the gulls, do you hear the Elves calling from the other shore? The very thought of joining my people thrills my soul.

The trees here pale to that in Lórien, the air there is so much sweeter. And there, you can lie on the grass, watching the sun rise and the moon follow, listening to the song of the stars sweetly humming as the waves wash the shore.

_Nan Aear, gwador nin, nan Aearon reviathon! _  
_Na Ethuil, mellon nîn, na Ethui anuir reviathon!  
Na vereth-dôr,na linn velui, na îdh. na hîdh,  
A Eldamar, le linnathon,  
nef Aear, sí nef Aearon! _

To the Sea, my brother, to the Great Sea I will sail!  
To Spring, my friend, to eternal Spring I will fly!  
To joyous lands, to sweet songs, to rest, to peace,  
O Elvenhome, I will sing of you,  
On this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Great Sea!

My heart longs to sail, Aragorn! It finds little pleasure in the woods of _Ennor_, nor the birds singing in the _Tewair_. Yet, I remember my vow – I must remain on these shores for a Season. O, how torn I am! Each sunset brings to mind the calling of the gulls, the splash of foam…

I hear Hîr Elrond share his agony, how he had endured in _Ennor_ longer than most other Elves could – all because, weary as he was, he could never leave while Evil still flourished. And he understood how, by his leaving, he would condemn Arwen to her doom for she must leave with him, or not at all. And in the end, he had chosen to bear this grief and sail.

I hear _adar_ speaking with me of his choice. He said that beautiful though Mirkwood is, there is little joy left for him. He spoke of how he gazed daily at the Forest River and thought of the ship that awaited him. He must journey, he said, he must leave and find _naneth_ and there await my coming. _Naneth_. I barely remember her soft hair, her loving embrace, the way she laughed so merrily. If I leave with _adar_, I would see her again!

But I hear you too. I hear your whispers in the night. I feel the unshed tears in your heart as you think on our parting. My friend, my brother, here is my word to you: if you remain on this good earth, there is nought that can call me over.

O Estel, save me from myself!


	2. Chapter I

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter I  
--**

It had been a long day, Legolas reflected as he cleaned and sheathed his blades. A little way down, Aragorn, unveiled in his kingly glory, released the Shadow Host and allowed the Dead their desired rest.

Estel, the young mischievous boy, had grown up, had sojourned as Strider, had fought as Thorongil, had become a Man – Aragorn, son of Arathorn, ready to be King Elessar. Legolas felt a great pride welling through him as he watched Aragorn; pride at having journeyed with him some part of this road, pride at being his brother.

The other Men were still freeing the captives and mustering the troops when Aragorn walked over.

"Very nicely done," Legolas grinned.

Aragorn gave him a playful slap and sat beside him.

"You look terrible," Legolas observed.

"You are not much better," Aragorn countered, "your braid is loose."

Legolas promptly re-tied his hair, glaring as Aragorn snickered.

"You do not change, _gwador nîn_," Aragorn was laughing opening now.

Legolas laughed, but looked somewhat pensive.

"_Man trasta le?_" Aragorn asked. _What troubles you?_

Legolas looked into his concerned eyes then looked sadly away.

"During the initial charge, you seemed to have frozen for a moment," Aragorn was not one who would give up easily. "_Man trasta le, gwador nîn?_"

Legolas sighed. "The gulls, Aragorn," he said softly at last. "Did you hear them? They were calling, calling."

Aragorn was silent. He knew where this was heading.

"In that instant, I thought I had forgot war," Legolas continued, "but there was no peace in my soul."

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "_Heniach sen?_" _Do you understand this?_

"How can I?" Aragorn replied honestly. "The Sea only speaks to me of separation – freedom for some, grief for others."

"Aye."

Aragorn could not tell if that was a sigh.

"_Aníron ceni i Aear_," Legolas whispered. _I wish to see the Sea._

Aragorn tried to shrug casually and stood up. "Let's see how far we may venture," he said and they headed for the stables.

They rode south along Anduin, silent most of the journey; Legolas wondering if it was wise to have spoken to Aragorn about this, Aragorn feeling that stab in his heart when he thought of how long Legolas must have had endured before speaking of it.

There was the occasional greenery, barely visible in the dark and Aragorn noted how Legolas paid it virtually no heed, but when the moon came out and glistered on the waters beside them, Legolas smiled ever so slightly.

"We should turn back, Aragorn," Legolas said at last.

"But we are still a way from the Sea," Aragorn frowned as they stopped, "do you truly wish to return?"

Legolas turned and smiled. "It is late and we must set off for the fields of Pelennor at first light. You must rest, Aragorn. You have much to do."

"Nay, I am not weary."

"As always," Legolas face was filled with mirth. "You need rest, grumpy Human."

"Irritating Elf," Aragorn retorted out of habit.

Legolas laughed and for a while, the shadow was forgotten in the memories of their innocent youth, their banter, their joy.

"Aragorn," Legolas said seriously, "I will not sail till you have passed from Ennor. This has been, still is, and ever will, be my word to you."

Aragorn smiled albeit tightly and nodded, "_Hannon le, gwador nîn._"

"No, I should thank you," Legolas turned his horse around, then laughed again. "Aragorn, race you back! Last Human to reach Pelargir is due for a bath!"


	3. Chapter II

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter II  
--**

Many years had passed. The War of the Ring was over, Aragorn had been crowned King Elessar, Lord Elrond had sailed into the West and the Three had passed on. Occasionally, Aragorn received letters in Legolas' elegant script – especially when the Elf stopped in the lands of Gondor and Arnor – and promptly replied every one, hoping they would reach him before he left.

It was nigh evening and Aragorn lips were twitching with laughter as he read Legolas' latest update – Gimli had lost yet another bet and was to enter the realm of the Wood-Elves with Legolas. Aragorn tried not to imagine the reception they would receive.

Arwen entered the room then with some tea and leaned over to peek at the letter.

"Perhaps you would wish to make a trip to Mirkwood?" she smiled.

Aragorn kissed her forehead lightly. "Not now, my lady," he sighed dramatically and gestured to a stack of parchment, "these just came in today."

There was an urgent pounding on the door and Faramir rushed in.

"My lord," he panted, "you wished to hear every news of the elven realms, and –"

Yes, Faramir," Aragorn interrupted, "but only after you have sat down and caught your breath."

Faramir calmed down, offering his thanks as a maid served him water.

"There has been movement in the North," Faramir began, "remnants of the Southerners, Easterlings and Orcs have invaded Mirkwood."

"How many are they?" Aragorn asked urgently.

"Reports have suggested twenty-thousand at least."

"When was this?"

"We do not know. The news came to Ithilien a day ago."

"What of Legolas? Any news of him?"

Faramir shook his head, "He led the Silvan Elves beside Thranduil. Lord Celeborn has also led every Elf who could be spared to counter from the West."

"Prepare my steed and gather all who are able in the 1st and 2nd Battalions. We set off at first light."

Aragorn was instantly in his element, rapidly finalising the details with Faramir. Arwen shook her head, a knowing smile on her face, and excused herself.

They reached the lands of Mirkwood earlier than expected. Aragorn had led them ever onwards into the thick woods, pushing their steeds as hard as they could. The Men, for love of their King and Steward never abated, and thus it was that the allies of Mordor found themselves faced with the fury of the Silvan Elves from the North, the Galadhrim from the West and the fury of Gondor from the South.

Aragorn thought little for the battle lust was upon him, and he awoke, charging through the fray, taking down an Easterling in his path, turning and stabbing an Orc through without breaking his rhythm, all the while endeavouring to spur his faithful steed on North, fearing what might come to pass if the Darkness had its way.

Days passed, and nights. The only thing that changed not was the cold clang of steel, the heavy breaths, the blood, the screams. When night came, nothing ceased though the Men grew weary. The Galadhrim provided deadly cover with their true arrows while the fatigued rested and were soon awakened by singing of the twin blades of the Silvan Elves, slashing, parrying, and stabbing, blurring in the light.

"My lord!" Faramir called out as an Orc approached from behind Aragorn.

Aragorn turned just in time to parry the blade. An arrow from the Galadhrim struck the Orc and in a final attempt, it threw its scimitar towards Aragorn. Aragorn ducked but not enough. The blade sliced through his arm-guard, drawing blood.

"My lord," Faramir quickly led Aragorn away, "is the blade…?"

Aragorn checked. "Nay, it is not poisoned," he consoled Faramir, who nodded and fought on. Aragorn hastily bound his wound and returned into the heat of the battle beside Faramir.

The battlefield was clearing. Few of their enemies could withstand the revealed wrath of Elves and Men, and those who wished to were felled before long. The Men, now almost spent, pursued the fleeing minions, cutting off as many as staggered behind.

Aragorn drove himself ahead, forcing his feet to run faster. He was panting heavily now but the thought of these creatures being left alive in the wild, being ever a threat to all Ennor strengthened him. He focussed his mind and ran.

Then a cry of dismay arose from ahead. There was chaos amidst the minions as the Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain cut off their route. The Men cheered.

Aragorn found that King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn had met along the Old Forest Road and were in earnest conversation. A feast was declared that night, both to celebrate their victory and the New Year of the Elves. But the elven-lords remained grim: Legolas was nowhere to be found.

Aragorn turned and found Gimli seated with some other Dwarves.

"I would not have expected to find you and your people here," Aragorn said as he sat among them.

"Aye," Gimli agreed. "But we have an accord with the Wood-Elves, to assist the other when the need arises."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, laughed and offered a toast to the Dwarves.

"Have you seen Legolas?" he asked as they ate.

"Nay," Gimli answered, then added, "King Thranduil and some other Elves were preparing to sail into the West when they were attacked, thereupon they led the charge against the Orcs."

Aragorn nodded and politely excused himself to join the Men.

King Thranduil had stood up, along with Lord Celeborn and proposed a toast to the many who had fallen in the fierce battle.

"And to Prince Legolas," an Elf added.

"To Legolas," grief showed on King Thranduil's face, "wherever he may be."

Aragorn raised his cup and drank the mead in silence. Faramir cast a concerned look over but Aragorn waved him away.

The elven-lords were now proclaiming the new name of Mirkwood, _Eryn Lasgalen_, the Wood of Green-leaves. No one questioned its resemblance to Legolas' name.


	4. Chapter III

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter III  
--**

The land was dark. Aragorn finished writing a letter and slipped it under Faramir's sword. Silently, he crawled out of his tent and slipped into the woods, scanning the ground intensely for any tracks, any leads that may have been missed. Sometimes, he put his ear to the ground, listening to the groaning that showed its hatred of the dark minions.

There was no moon that night, and Aragorn had to make do with the light of the stars. Elven eye-sight would be useful in times like these, he reflected as he knocked into the side of a tree. He shook his head. This was turning out to be a bad idea – he was exhausted and, ever since Eldarion grew up, he hadn't had to track anyone or anything. He stopped abruptly.

There was a tall figure ahead.

"Aragorn?" a familiar voice called over.

Aragorn frowned and recognised the Elf when he turned.

"Haldir," he walked over softly, "Why have you come here?"

"The same reason as you, my friend," Haldir smiled, "to find Legolas. King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn have asked that my brothers and I search the woods for any trace of the Prince." He thought for a moment, "They should have returned by now."

Aragorn frowned almost in incomprehension, "The Elves had numbered Legolas among the fallen…"

"King Thranduil and Many of the Silvan Elves wish to sail but Legolas would not leave with them," Haldir tried to explain, "As a result, many of the Elves were divided and the land grew tense. To prevent any conflict, Legolas had bade King Thranduil farewell and prepared to leave under cover of night."

"That was the night the attack came," Aragorn was catching on now.

"Yes," Haldir said. "Legolas left few tracks and effectively evaded the Silvan Elves. As is their custom, they would consider him as missing, possibly fallen, until proven otherwise, and perhaps some are content with this."

"But –" Aragorn was lost for words at the way the Elves merely accepted it.

"Deep down, they understand, Aragorn," Haldir continued, "they understand how he hoped to bring peace and thus would not seek him in the wild. They believe he will return if he wishes to."

"But you wish to search for him," Aragorn stated.

"I seek for him as you do – as one dearer than a friend."

Legolas opened his eyes but it did not seem to make any difference. After a while, he realised he was in some form of cave and it was probably late in the night. He was weak all over and his head throbbed badly against the damp floor. Legolas tried raising a hand and realised he could not – they were tied under him.


	5. Chapter IV

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter IV  
-- **

It was raining, and Aragorn was blissfully wet and half-soaked in mud. Earlier in the day, he had fallen into a trench once used for hunting, and Haldir was concerned at how the Man would not allow himself to rest.

Aragorn tripped over a stone and nearly stumbled again. This time, Haldir stopped.

"Sit, Aragorn," he insisted, "you need a rest. With the dark creatures slain, Legolas can hold out well on his own."

Aragorn shook his head wearily. "You do not understand," he said, his speech beginning to slur, "It is a foreboding thought that bides ill."

Haldir grew suddenly solemn. "I have felt the same," he admitted, "but it will not do if we are too weak when we find him."

Both shared the unspoken thought that the Prince may have been captured, and Aragorn fell into a restless sleep.

Legolas drifted in and out of consciousness. He was sometimes carried, sometimes dragged along the ground. He wondered how he had been drugged. It must have had been the wound he sustained. Orc blades – he should have known better.

The first thing he saw when he managed to open his eyes was more darkness. The only improvement was that his head was not being pounded upon, and, his hands were free. He did not dare risk showing his natural luminance, so he had to be content with massaging his sore wrists and ankles and looking through his blurred vision.

He was in a cell. That was the first thing he noticed. Behind him was a high barred window where a sliver of starlight floated in. It was a small area, barely enough for him to lie in. He was too weak to move or he would have inspected the gates for flaws – they always had some. He leaned closer against the hard stone wall and slept again.

Haldir had left a little distance to hunt and when Aragorn awoke, there was a meal ready for him. They replenished their strength and plodded on. Aragorn was definitely more alert now.

"We should head East," he said.

Haldir nodded. The premonitions of Aragorn's kindred were not to be treated lightly.

It was almost evening and still, they had found no sign of Legolas. There were Orc tracks and Aragorn was aware that they had left the eaves of Mirkwood – _Eryn Lasgalen_, he corrected himself. This was unfamiliar territory and they were treading more carefully now. Aragorn had ventured this far only once and he was certain Haldir had not previously been here.

"We should rest for the night," Haldir walked towards a cave.

"The Orcs stopped here," Aragorn observed and promptly tripped over a stone.

"Clumsy human," Haldir muttered as he helped Aragorn up, and stopped.

Aragorn looked where the Elf was pointing. There, snagged at the edge of the rock was a short strip of cloth that looked all too familiar.

Legolas was here. Was he tracking the Orcs or…?

"We set off at first light," Aragorn declared.

Legolas was amusing himself by counting the number of squares in the gates. He had only done this 3823 times since he awoke, when there was a sudden harsh creak of rusty metal. But the Orcs were still not paying him any attention – Legolas wondered why.

Outside, they were throwing a battered body into the opposite cell. An Elf, Legolas realised to his horror. Those Orcs. Legolas cursed them under his breath.

As soon as the Orcs had left, Legolas leaned against the gates and looked over.

"_Mellon nîn_," he whispered, hoping to receive some response.

The Elf muttered something indiscernible. Legolas saw that his light was dim. If the orcs had continued any longer, he might have faded.

"_Mellon nîn_," he called more urgently, "_ú-losto, mellon nîn!_" _Do not sleep, my friend!_

The Elf was weary but managed to open his eyes.

"_Mathon dharn_," he groaned_. I feel weak._

"_Boe bronach_," Legolas pleaded, "_boe ad-sílach_." You must endure, you must shine again.

The Elf shook his head lightly. "_Boe beriach gannen gwedeir vín,_" he said before he lost consciousness. _You must protect our captured brothers._

Faramir had just reached Minas Tirith when Arwen called for him. He entered tentatively, into the study where she awaited, and bowed.

"Lord Faramir," she bade him sit, "what news of the king?"

Faramir sighed and passed her the letter he had discovered under his blade.

"He left in the night to seek Prince Legolas," Faramir summarised.

Arwen shook her head. They all knew what it meant.

"Lord Faramir," Arwen requested, "if you will, prepare a chamber in the Houses of Healing – discreetly – and ready some _athelas_ for when the king returns."

In the meantime, she wrote a letter to Elladan and Elrohir and bade the messenger hurry with all speed.


	6. Chapter V

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter V  
--**

Legolas finally made himself noticed by the Orcs and as he was pushed along the corridors, he knew full well what lay ahead. He gave a small sigh of resignation. He ought to have sailed across the Sea with the other Elves when the chance was presented.

For some strange reason, he felt little fear. Perhaps he had already given up.

Haldir squinted into the distance and motioned Aragorn to duck behind the bushes.

"There appears to be a crude building ahead," he said. "Four Orc sentinels at each entrance."

"Are there any signs of Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"We are too far; I cannot tell," Haldir replied, "but whether he is there or nil, I wish to destroy this camp."

Aragorn definitely agreed with that. They surveyed the surrounding area and stopped for some _lembas_.

Breathe, Legolas thought desperately as the whip struck him. Gimli had taught him that – breathing made everything easier. He grit his teeth. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to curse that Orc in his own black tongue. The Orc was certainly furious now, but Legolas certainly did not care that much.

He sucked in his breath rapidly as another stroke came down, and collapsed.

"That will teach you to behave!" the Orc spat.

They dragged his motionless body back to the cell.

Seconds went by. Then a full minute.

Legolas opened an eye and when he was sure there were no Orcs around, he retreated to the familiar wall.

The Elf watched faintly from opposite, eyes widening when he saw Legolas sit up.

"Let's say I've been to more Orc dungeons than most Elves," Legolas grimaced as the bruise near his lips flared in pain. It was true though, he probably knew more of the ways of the Orcs than any other being in Ennor, though Aragorn might wish to contest that.

"_Ernil nîn_," the Elf asked, "_tírach gwador vín?_" _My prince, did you see our brothers?_

Legolas nodded. "_Nar mae, Thilion_" he assured him. _They are well, Thilion_.

He looked to the barred window where he had hung a thin strip of his tunic out of habit. Now, he had a vague idea of this compound. There were some Men with Thilion and himself in this section of the dungeons. The corridor then led to an open area where _punishments_ took place, and where Legolas had lately been.

On the other side of the open area was another row of cells where the other Elves had been kept. Legolas had whispered to ask of their condition and was comforted to know that the Wood-Elves were well, though a little hungry. He guessed that the left passage from the open area led to a furnace; there had been warm air coming from there. The other way might have led to the Orc quarters.

There were a few blades in the Punishment Hall – as Legolas had come to call it, and Thilion said that more were being forged in the furnace. The Human in the cell beside him had also added that captives were made to work at the furnace.

Legolas had a planning forming. He might need to be _punished_ again to be close enough to the other Elves to tell them – he groaned inwardly at that thought. But if they could find a way out of their cells, overthrowing the Orcs would be a strong possibility.

If they could find a way.

Elladan and Elrohir were riding hard along the Old Forest Road, not stopping even in the night. They had passed the Mountains of Mirkwood and could vaguely made out Celduin some way ahead. Here they stopped.

"I wished Aragorn had left something," Elrohir grumbled.

The rain a week ago had cleared most tracks away but the ground still remained damp. The twins had to use guesswork at several points in their journey. There were clearer tracks where the Orcs had trod – the distinctive stench of darkness did not fade easily.

"We should follow the Orc tracks," Elladan said, "With their penchant for trouble, Aragorn and Legolas would have gone that way."

Elrohir agreed, though he was now grumbling about how the horseshoes would need a thorough cleaning. Before long, they had passed a cave that confirmed they were in the right direction.

Haldir was the first to spot the cloth in the barred window. Aragorn almost laughed when he saw it.

"Legolas is there," he said certainly, "I know not how he threw the cloth but he always found a way to do that."

It was night now, but Legolas could see no moon from the cell. He thought he had spotted a star, but he was too tired to ascertain which it was.

Legolas had well lost track of the time by now. The days passed in a flurry of hunger, lethargy, punishments, and rallying the other Elves. But in the night, when there was little to distract him, he was weary in a way he never knew.

The first few days he had found a small sapling at the corner of the cell. He had cared attentively for it then, but now it brought little pleasure. Sometimes he thought of Gimli or Aragorn, but he barely remembered their faces, and it pained him, especially when he recalled those days when Aragorn and he found themselves trapped in dungeons.

The Human had always managed to amuse him in some way, whether it was his off-tune singing, his fetish for the mud and dirty ground or his clumsiness. Over and over, he was the reason Legolas endured the pain and agony, clinging on to the hope of rescue. Estel – he always brought hope in strange ways.

But it was different now. It all seemed meaningless. If they escaped, what then? It might be better for the others, but Legolas knew that his soul still would not be at peace. In the day, he could labour on for the sake of the other captives but here, alone in the dark, he was forced to faced the uncertain reality, the futility, the hopelessness of it all.

His head was beginning to ache again. He curled up and tried to sleep.

High above him, _Gil-Estel_ winked at him through the bars.


	7. Chapter VI

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VI  
--**

Today was the day. There was a quiet excitement among the Elves as Legolas tried to wedge the rusty gates open. The Orcs were away from the dungeons and as is their custom, would remain away for an hour in the least. The hinges barely held as Legolas pitted his strength against it. He was free!

Quickly, he sprinted to where the keys were hanging and released Thilion, then the other Men and the Elves on the other side. The Elves quickly divided themselves; some to bring the wounded and weak away, others to cleanse the place of Orcs.

Haldir did not see why Aragorn had not wished to act earlier. It was another one of those intuitions probably stemming from the close sharing between the Man and Legolas, and he thought he had better let him be.

"This is it," Aragorn said as he moved into position and readied his bow.

Haldir could not tell what was special about this precise time, but he nodded. They released their arrows in unison.

"'Ro!" Elladan called over as they rode through the woods. "Did you hear that?"

Elrohir nodded and strung his bow as his horse raced into a gallop.

In seconds, they crashed into a clearing and without any hesitation, shot whatever Orcs they could see in the complex.

Aragorn heard arrows fired from behind him and turned quickly.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he called in surprise.

He wasted no time. With the Elves covering him, he starting running towards the camp, Andúril unsheathed and ready.

Legolas was methodically taking out the Orcs in their quarters. The captives had the element of surprise and the Orcs had far underestimated the might of an Elf in his wrath.

He heard the singing of bows and smiled. It was impossible for Orc bows to sound so sweet. Some help had come, he thought as he decapitated the last Orc, and he immediately knew that Aragorn was among them.

"_Anor na vôr, elin na thinnad, dan gwend vín anuir aen!_"  
_Sun may darken, stars may fade, but our friendship forever will be!_

Forever? He thought.

Then his weary body caught up with him and he collapsed.

It was evening by the time the structures were torn down. Aragorn had quickly found Legolas and carried him out, and with the aid of the other Elves, the Orcs were quickly decimated.

Haldir, Aragorn and the twins were sitting around the fire, discussing how they should split to lead the freed people home. The Silvan Elves would be returning North and the Men would be heading South. And it was well understood that Legolas would join Aragorn and the Men towards Minas Tirith.

"If it be so, we would escort the Men for the journey is long and most are barely able to travel," Elladan said, knowing Elrohir would agree.

"Then I shall lead the Elves into their land," Haldir added. "After the rest, they will be well enough to make the journey safely."

"_Hannon le_," Aragorn thanked them and they parted the next morning.


	8. Chapter VII

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VII  
--**

Faramir's and Arwen's preparations had not been for naught. As soon as they spied Aragorn leading the others towards Minas Tirith, they had quickly helped them to Houses of Healing. Most of them were weak from hunger and thirst, and the healers offered them some victuals while they dressed the wounds, and then sent them home.

Legolas, however, was different. Aragorn had personally attended to him, bathing the lacerations in _athelas_, but still the Elf had not awakened.

Elladan turned from where he had been attending to a Human. As with the elven-kind, Legolas' wounds had healed almost completely, and he knew only one reason for this. Elrohir looked over with a gloomy expression. This was too familiar for comfort.

--English translations below--

Legolas was in some hazy land, barren and mournful. His disoriented mind saw King Thranduil coming over.

"_Adar, Man-had na hen_?" he asked.

King Thranduil stopped and raised a hand in warning. "_Avo-dolo!_" he said. "_Pado dan nan galad, ion nîn._"

"_Ú-tíron i galad, adar_," Legolas replied, confused.

"_Lasto!_" Thranduil continued. "_Gwador lín nara le aphado._"

"_Ú-laston hon_," Legolas was almost desperate as he gazed around wildly, "_ú-laston hon. Laston er-le, adar!_"

"_Adar!_" The tears flowed down unbidden. "_Adar, tíron i Aear, laston i 'aer-aew!_"

Legolas stretched his hand towards Thranduil, longing for any form of comfort, but his hand went through him. Legolas reared in shock.

"_Emair vín haid aen_," Thranduil's sad eyes were full of pity and understanding, "_dam moe ú-fírich, boe ú-reviach_."

Legolas looked down. How was he to return to the uncertainty? He did not wish to… He did not wish to bring any more pain to himself, to those he loved. He shook his head, his mind so full of conflicting thoughts that he did not know what to think.

"Ú-nallach ion nîn. Boe broniach gaul hen. Radathach na dhalion guil."

Thranduil was disappearing into the gloom now. "_Tangado beth lín. Reniach, gwend dhenin na ú-awarthannen mîr. Ad-gevedithach, ion nîn_. "

--English translation begins--

Legolas was in some hazy land, barren and mournful. His disoriented mind saw King Thranduil coming over.

"Father, where is this?" he asked.

King Thranduil stopped and raised a hand in warning. "Do not come!" he said. "Go back to the light, my son."

"I do not see the light, father," Legolas replied, confused.

"Listen!" Thranduil continued. "Your brother calls you to follow."

"I do not hear him," Legolas was almost desperate as he gazed around wildly, "I do not see hear him, I hear only you, father!"

"Father!" The tears flowed down unbidden. "Father, I see the Sea, I hear the dreaded Sea-birds!"

Legolas stretched his hand towards Thranduil, longing for any form of comfort, but his hand went through him. Legolas reared in shock.

"Our worlds are separate," Thranduil's sad were full of pity and understanding, "but you must not fade, you must not sail."

Legolas looked down. How was he to return to the uncertainty? He did not wish to… He did not wish to bring any more pain to himself, to those he loved. He shook his head, his mind so full of conflicting thoughts that he did not know what to think.

"Weep not, my son. You must endure this great burden, my son. You will find your way to live dauntless."

Thranduil was disappearing into the gloom now. "Make good your word. Remember, true friendship is an unforsakable jewel. We will meet again, my son."

--English translation ends--

Aragorn watched on as Legolas sweated profusely, jerking as though he struggled with some unseen demon. Elrohir passed him more _athelas_ and left the room with Elladan. Aragorn mixed it expertly into a basin of cool water and lightly sponged Legolas' brow with it.

"Legolas, _gwador nîn_," he whispered, "_tolo dan nan galad. Avo-fíro!_" _Come back to the light. Do not fade!_

When Aragorn's weary eyes closed in sleep, Legolas had not awakened.

Aragorn snapped awake when the sun arose and promptly turned to Legolas. The Elf did not seem to have improved much, but he had quietened down perceptibly.

Aragorn sighed. Even with so many years behind them, they would never fail to require the attention of healers. Legolas had once joked of how pleased he was that Aragorn was a healer. The Elf had always considered him above most others in this respect.

"_I'm sticking with Aragorn," Legolas had announced to Elladan and Elrohir when they were preparing to go hunting._

"_But he'll only hunt trees!" Elrohir had teased while Aragorn made a face behind._

"_At least, I'm sure of medical aid as long as _athelas_ grows!" Legolas had replied triumphantly._

Those were happier days, Aragorn reflected.

"Legolas, gwador nîn," he sighed, "_i _a_nor na vôr, in elin na thinnad, dan gwend vín anuir aen!_" _The sun may darken, the stars may fade, but our friendship forever will be!_

"… _gwend vín anuir aen!"_

Legolas remembered saying those words. That day, they had just found Aragorn, bruised and barely alive in the wild. The Man had escaped from some Orcs within an inch of his life. That was the first time Legolas saw Aragorn so close to fading; that was when the fragility of mortality struck him.

For three days, he had kept vigil by Aragorn's side, praying, trying somehow to channel every last reserve of his energy to the Human. That was when he knew that for love of this Man, nothing would he deny him, nothing would be too daunting a task.

When Aragorn finally awoke, bleary-eyed and entirely confused, Legolas had rushed over, embraced him and gave him that pledge. Lord Elrond had to pull him away, and with the tears streaming down his face, it had indeed been an embarrassing moment.

But from then, when all else had failed, that thought had often kept him alive, a tiny candle shining in a darkened heart. Eru, in His wisdom must have known, and sent him the best gift of all – Hope.

Where was he? Legolas sniffed and breathed in the sweet, ester smell. That narrowed options down: Elrond's converted guest room, King Thranduil's former armoury and the Houses of Healing. Legolas opened his eyes. The ceiling reflected that of the Houses of Healing – he had been in this chamber often enough to tell. He blinked. There was no one around.

He tried to move his limbs. They felt slightly stiff but were nonetheless working. Then he saw a figure coming in the doorway.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, rushing over.

The next thing Legolas knew was a stabbing pain where Aragorn's shoulder had struck him back onto the bed.

After that, all was black again.

It was mid-day when Legolas awoke once more. And Aragorn was seating at the side of the bed. Legolas saw the Man look over and curled defensively away.

"Please don't murder me!" he managed to croak out, "some people here wish to recover."

Aragorn was totally overcome with joy to speak. Legolas thought his eyes looked moist.

"You're back," Aragorn's voice cracked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Legolas replied and reached for some water.


	9. Chapter VIII

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter VIII  
--**

Aragorn was finally persuaded to leave when Arwen came to check on Legolas and on her way out, reminded the king of a particular stack of parchment. He had given her a sheepish grin, ensured that Legolas would be taken care of and left hurriedly.

And he was back again once the sky was dark.

Legolas gave a mock sigh as the Man came near. Aragorn pretended not to have noticed.

"Come," he beckoned, "you must be most eager to be away from here."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, but Aragorn was almost dragging him along.

"I'm still bed-ridden," Legolas protested.

"I'm the healer and I say you're well enough."

Legolas groaned. Stubborn Humans, he rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Legolas could not help asking.

"We are going… on a ride."

The crescent moon gave them little light but Legolas was almost bursting with excitement. Evidently, the twins had told Aragorn something. The Man, paddling behind him in their boat, could sense the Elf's pulse quicken as they travelled.

"… the clear waters of _Anduin_ and it leads to the Sea!" Legolas was whispering and humming a tune.

Aragorn was silently smiling most of the journey, enjoying the joy that radiated from the Elf as he glowed lightly in the dark, singing softly to himself. Sure, he was pleased that his brother was looking thus cheerful, that the light in him was shining once again. But… he also knew in his heart that Legolas' sea-longing would grow ever stronger and then, his inevitable departure would mean their parting – a parting beyond the circles of Arda.

He shook off the thoughts and smiled as Legolas looked over questioningly.

"Must Elves constantly impress everyone with their singing?" Aragorn teased.

Legolas laughed lightly, "It comes with the job, as you Men say."

"It is indeed most unfortunate that you've awakened," Aragorn retorted.

The night breeze echoed with their laughter.

They toiled late into the night before mooring their boat along the riverbank and resting. The next day, they continued down Anduin.

That night, they gazed at the stars, Aragorn trying to impress Legolas with the number of constellations he could spot.

Some things never change, the Elf thought.

"We are travelling too slowly," Aragorn muttered as they prepared to rest.

Legolas seemed not to have minded.

They reached the shores of the Sea a few hours before daybreak. Aragorn spread a sheet for them across the soft sand and lay back to rest.

The stars gradually began to fade as the sun arose. Legolas sat straight up, all weariness now gone. Aragorn had fallen asleep, and Legolas shook him awake excitedly – after ensuring there were no weapons near him.

Aragorn groped in vain for his blade then finally opened his eyes, grunting as he saw Legolas holding Andúril behind him.

"Look, Aragorn," the Elf said, pointing to the Sea. "See how the light glitters on the water. The stars are shining in the Sea!"

Aragorn leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his knees, watching the Elf gasp lightly in pure exhilaration.

And so they sat, gazing at the hypnotic rhythm of the waves' ebb and flow.

One day, Aragorn knew, this would be destroyed as his descendants would almost surely venture this far and build their city here. It would be as in days of old, when the Númenoreans rebelled against the Ban of the Valar. They were a proud people that could never be satisfied.

Then it was, that Aragorn tasted in part of the weariness that had overcome so many Elves – the realisation of how weak they truly were, the reluctance to be concerned with the affairs of the world, the lethargy towards all in it such that all pleasures seemed to have dissipated into nothingness, and there was nothing now, nothing ever again.

He sighed.

"I am old now," he said. "Two hundred and ten years have I wandered on this Earth. I am weary as I never have been. I fear I have little time left."

Legolas opened his mouth to dispel this but Aragorn raised a hand to stop him.

"Long have you endured your Sea-longing, and for that I am eternally grateful. But the time comes soon, when I shall have to lay myself down and depart from this world. Ready a ship, my brother, for you have little longer to wait."

"No, Aragorn," Legolas protested, "this cannot be. This is far too soon."

Aragorn shook his head. "The time has come," he said. "Who are we to dispute with the Valar?"

They sat in morose silence unheeding even as the sun shone gaily around them and the forest awoke.

"It would be fitting, would it not, if I should leave on the same date I was born?" Aragorn mused.

"Have you spoken to Arwen?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Soon I will."

Legolas nodded and smiled tightly as they watched the gulls fly by and call to one another from above them.

"Gimli and I met some of the _Dúnedain_," Legolas changed the topic. "It would seem that the _periannath_ are now accustomed to them and some have even travelled with them for short seasons."

"The _Dúnedain_?" Some hope seemed to have been awoken in the Man. "Yes, I have heard as much."

Legolas was looking at him. It was unusual for the Man to be suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

"A tale has often been told among the _Dúnedain_," Aragorn smiled peacefully. "It tells how Eru will have compassion on the Faithful for not opposing the Ban in the Second Age, and will allow us into His grand halls after the Second Music, after the rekindling of the Two Trees."

Legolas listened and wished it were true.


	10. Chapter IX

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter IX  
--**

House of the Kings. Silent Street. Legolas watched as Aragorn lay on the bed and gave Eldarion the crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor. Aragorn turned slightly to face him.

"Grieve not, _gwador nîn_," Aragorn placed a weak hand on Legolas', "we shall meet again beyond the circles of this world."

Legolas nodded numbly. He did not know what to say.

Everything he had seen, heard and learnt in his many years, the many nights he had spent in thought of this day – he should have been ready, prepared for the onslaught of grief but… nothing felt as real yet as detached as this – as this, when it finally happened – he could feel nothing.

There was an arm on his shoulder. He turned.

"Let us leave, Legolas" Elladan's voice quavered slightly, "he desires a moment with Arwen."

Legolas nodded again and followed the others. He paused in the doorway, turned as if to say something. Aragorn nodded slightly, smiling peacefully. Legolas lowered his head and left.

Legolas went directly to his quarters. Later, Elrohir came over and quietly told him how regal Aragorn had looked in his death and how great a wonder his beauty was. They had then watched as Arwen led Eldarion to the city hall and announced King Elessar's passing, declaring a mourning for him and proclaiming Eldarion's succession to the throne.

She had been most composed, most dignified, not shedding a single tear, not a single tremble in her voice. Only those who knew her saw the light gone from her eyes. She and the twins had then followed Legolas into his room. And the four sat silently.

A sharp intake of breath turned all their attention to Arwen. She swallowed hard.

Elladan went over and embraced her.

"_Muinthel nîn_," he said and choked. _My sister_.

And she cried, a wrenching sound that resonated from her heart. Elladan pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair the way Elrond used to do. A tear escaped from Elrohir's eye and he brushed it harshly away, then moved beside the two, placing a comfortless hand on Arwen's back.

Legolas looked down at the carpet, then walked out silently.

"Arwen is leaving," Elladan told Legolas the next day, "Elrohir and myself will company her part of the way."

Legolas nodded.

"Are you well, _mellon nîn_?" Elladan asked.

Legolas nodded again.

Legolas wished there was rain. It would perhaps create the appropriate atmosphere that would incite him to weep. But the sun was defiantly glowing brightly and his eyes were dry.

He leaned against the balustrade. The balcony overlooked the city. From here, he could see how languidly the people tried to carry on with daily life. It seemed hopeless.

Aragorn was gone.

Gone. Forever.

But still he felt nothing.

"I thought I might find you here," a soft voice spoke from behind him.

"Arwen," he acknowledged her presence.

She nodded. "I came to bid you farewell."

Legolas nodded.

They stood by the edge, gazing across the City in silence. Then Legolas took a deep breath and asked, "If – If I build a ship, would you sail into the West?"

Arwen thought for a moment and shook her head. "It is too late now," she said, "I have made my choice, and I must abide by it."

"Will you not even try?"

Arwen met his anxious gaze. "These six-score years I have trod in indescribable bliss. Now that payment is required of me, should I not repay it?"

Legolas was silent.

"_Revio nan Dûn, Legolas_," Arwen said as she left, "_And cuiel le di-'elaidh; si boe reviach._"  
_Sail to the West, Legolas. Long you have lived under the trees; now you must sail._

Legolas slept uneasily, troubled by miserable dreams. He felt something familiarly warm on his arm.

"Aragorn?" he awoke and looked around.

There was no one around. He sighed and poured himself a glass of water, filling it an inch from the brim. Aragorn had always been particular about that – he was rarely able to carry a fuller glass without spilling any drink. Legolas emptied the water in a gulp, trying to put away those thoughts.

He crawled up and sat on the window ledge, leaning against the wall. The first time he did that, Aragorn had been so alarmed. He was young then, and had almost screamed at Legolas to come down.

"_You will fall!" he had shouted._

"_Estel, I'm an Elf," Legolas had tried to explain, "we don't fall easily."_

"_But Elves can fall too!" the boy had remonstrated. _

"_I'm an Elf and I'm telling you I won't fall." Legolas had wondered if the stubborn boy would ever see any sense._

_Estel had burst into tears then. "But if you fall you'll leave me alone here!" he finally cried out his worst fears, "I don't want to be alone!"_

_Legolas had promptly come down then and taken the sobbing boy into his arms. _

"_You won't be alone," he had promised, "not when I'm here. You'll never be alone."_

Legolas looked up. The stars were hidden behind the clouds.

"I don't want to be alone either," Legolas whispered into the night, his body shook slightly, but still he did not weep.

He knocked his head gently against the wall, feeling more broken than ever. He could vaguely see the moon.

"Anor na vôr, elin na thinned,_" he had repeated himself slowly so the recovering Human could follow, "Sun may darken, stars may fade."_

"_But –" the Human had cut in weakly, and laughed chokingly at Legolas' discomfort. "But I prefer it as _'i anor na vôr, in elin na thinned'_."_

"_Estel," Legolas had put on a scholarly face, "it is meant to be poetic, and not as the grammar in your Common Tongue!"_

_Aragorn had tried to protest, given up, laughed and finally nodded in approval. _

"_It is good," he had conceded. "Rarely will the sun darken and the stars not shine."_

The Human had left such times out, Legolas thought bitterly. There _were_ times when even the stars refused to glow through the clouds.

"_Anor na vôr, elin na thinnad," _Legolas mused and completed the sentence distractedly,_ "dan gwend vín anuir aen." Sun may darken, stars may fade, but our friendship forever will be._

The words sounded hollow.

Legolas sighed and wrapped his face in his hands. He felt a cold emptiness rise from within him. Nothing ever meant anything anymore. He shook his head almost frantically. The lump gradually rose to his throat and he choked. He hurried back into the room for more water.

He drank quickly and looked at the glass he had used – the same one Aragorn had given to him after his coronation. It was part of a pair that someone had presented to Aragorn.

_On the morning of the day Aragorn passed, Arwen had poured out his drink for him as usual, but his fingers were beginning to be feeble. And he had dropped the glass. _

_Legolas had walked passed their room when it happened. And the sharp breaking splash of glass had echoed within the chamber. _

_Legolas had felt a chill clench his heart then and quickly walked on before he was spotted._

He jerked as something cold seemed to touch his fingers, promptly letting go of the glass. He watched, gasping as the glass seem to fall dream-like and hit the ground, and splinter into thousands of sharp cutting pieces.

That same chill froze his blood. He tried to scoop the pieces up, ignoring how they cut at his hands, frantically, heedlessly, gathering them all, knowing how impossible it would be for them to be pieced together again, and he hastily discarded them in the trash-container, trying desperately to wipe his hands free of the small bits.

He realised he was panting and tried to calm his breathing.

Then he looked at his hands, covered in his blood. He clenched them together tightly, groaning aloud as the pain spread through him – the first sensation he had felt for a long time. It seemed to radiate through his body, releasing every muscle, straight into his heart. And now he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Aragorn," his voice shook badly, "_A gwador nîn, lagor le thinniel!_" _O my brother, swift you have faded!_


	11. Chapter X

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Chapter X  
--**

Legolas found Elladan and Elrohir in their usual guest room, poring over manuscripts listlessly.

"There is something I wish to show you," he said, "something I have prepared at Ithilien."

They followed him, journeying together under the searing sun, each lost silently in his own thoughts.

"Here," Legolas motioned them through a gate that led into an open field.

Elrohir was staring at the simple ship. "Legolas, you – you are planning to sail," he stated.

"Yes," he nodded and added almost as an afterthought, "Gimli also wishes to come."

"Will the Valar allow him in?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know," Legolas confessed, "but he is steadfast on trying."

The twins nodded.

Then, Legolas asked the inevitable question, "Will you come?"

Elrohir sighed.

"There is nothing here that calls to us now," Elladan answered, "we will sail with you."


	12. Epilogue

**--  
Aear; Nan Aearon!  
by Aranel Laerien  
--**

**--  
Epilogue  
--**

"Aragorn, I have reached Valinor and Gimli has come with me, as have Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen has passed, and may Eru have compassion on your love and allow you to be reunited once more.

I have seen the woods and though I did not think I would enjoy their beauty again, my heart has been much lightened and I feel young once more. It is hard not to be cheered in this land. I would sit by the shore with _ada_ and _nana_, listen to the Sea's whispers, hear the trees speak, run through the woods with 'Dan and 'Ro and even Glorfindel, till Erestor or Elrond distract us.

If you were here, it would be perfect. How I long to shout, "_Aragorn, gwador nîn! Arwen, gwathel nîn! Nach sí, nach sí nef aearon!_" Aragorn, my brother! Arwen, my sister! You are here, here on this side of the great Sea!

O, Aragorn, may Eru have pity on all of us and grant us an eternity together! Till then I remain

Ever your brother, Legolas"

Legolas folded the letter carefully and slipped it in a drawer. Although he missed Aragorn sorely, and he was sure Elladan and Elrohir did too, there was never grief here in Valinor. Perhaps the Sea and trees here have truly revitalised him. It was ironic when he thought on how his fading love for the trees had driven him from Ennor.

"Leg'las!" Elrohir's excited voice called out.

He jerked back to reality.

"Legolas," Elrohir was actually panting, "you must come with me!"

Legolas dazedly followed as Elrohir grabbed his arm and ran through the woods. The last time anyone had grabbed him while running was when… Legolas shut out the thought.

Before long, they reached a grand hall deep in the forestry. Legolas was not sure how long he had been in this land, but he had yet to venture thus far. His eyes quickly scanned through the hall.

It was empty.

He turned questioningly to Elrohir who was still looking at the hallway along the side, eyes burning with expectation. Then Elladan came, his face a peaceful smile singing of immense relief.

"Come, Legolas," he beckoned him towards a room.

Legolas opened the ornate door cautiously, a hand habitually ready at his blade as he looked in.

And his tears fell – tears of joy, of pure happiness… Of hope restored.

--

I Veth

--


End file.
